magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 1
Volume 1 'is the first volume of the [[Magi (manga)|''Magi]] manga series. Summary Traveling with Caravan A flashback is reveals where Aladdin is making a wish so that he could be released. In the present, Aladdin is begging for food among a group of bandits who had threatened Aladdin. Ugo's hands sprout from the flute and knocks the bandits out. At Oasis City Utan, Aladdin is munching on watermelons in Leila & Sahsa's cart. The two women discover Aladdin and forces him to work for 3 days as compensation under Sahsa and Leila's supervision. One day, a group reveals that Leila is a thief, and the caravan abandons Leila and head to an alternate route that Leila said was dangerous. Later, Sahsa's caravan is attacked by bandits, and Aladdin saves the caravan with Ugo's help. Then, a flashback occurs with Aladdin making a wish for the Djinn to be his friend. After the flashback ends, both Leila, Sahsa, and their caravan bid Aladdin farewell. His Name is Alibaba Aladdin is seen continuing his travels in a cart driven by Alibaba. During the break, he talks to Aladdin about his plan to capture a dungeon. Continuing on their journey, a desert hyacinth attacks the cart that causes Mina to fall off a cliff. When Budel is asking someone to help save the wine, Alibaba punches him for being selfish and ignorant to Mina's life. Alibaba manages to save Mina with the help of Aladdin. However, Alibaba ends up getting pulled in by the desert hyacinth. Then, Aladdin takes off his turban and saves Alibaba, and Aladdin exclaims, "you still have to tell me more about money, wine, and other things you can't buy!" He throws the barrels of wine down the cliff. Aladdin and Alibaba When Aladdin shows off his metal vessel, everyone runs away in fright. When Alibaba found about it, he wants Aladdin to believe that he is his buddy. Alibaba later feeds Aladdin. Later, Alibaba's cart owner comes to speak with Alibaba about Budel's demand for compensation. If Alibaba doesn't pay for the damages, he'll be made into a slave. Alibaba promises the cart owner that he'll capture a dungeon and compensate Budel. When Alibaba introduces Aladdin as his slave, Aladdin gets mad and refuses to speak to Alibaba. Then, Alibaba apologizes to Aladdin and calls him his friend. Aladdin accepts Alibaba's apology. Towards the Dungeon On their way to the dungeon, Alibaba explains about dungeons to Aladdin. When they reach the dungeon, they find a stairway. Intimidated by the dangers lurking around the corner, they first buy some supplies to explore the dungeon. Slave Along the way, they bump into a slave girl, Morgiana. Aladdin helps the girl by releasing her from her chains which causes a commotion. Soon, Budel appears and breaks up the crowd. He reminds Alibaba about his debt by threatening him that if he doesn't compensate him, he will turn Alibaba into a slave. He demonstrates his power by abusing Morgiana as he grabs her hair. Aladdin hits Budel's shin with his metal flute. With Budel furious, Alibaba and Aladdin run when Budel calls for help. Later, Budel informs his superior, Jamil, about the incident; however, Jamil already knows due to Morgiana's report. Dungeon Conquering At the entrance of the dungeon, Alibaba and Aladdin enter the area. Alibaba falls down in the dungeon. Back in town, Jamil remarks that he'll be diving the dungeon as well. In the dungeon, Alibaba and Aladdin approach a path that diverges into multiple routes. Alibaba asks Aladdin to search for a route without a mark since previous explorers ventured down these paths. Soon, they head down the right path that leads them deeper in the dungeon. Slime As they explore the dungeon, they notice the cave is bright due to the shiny moss on the walls and the balls of light. When Alibaba finds Aladdin's head in the jaws of the monster ant, Alibaba pulls him out. Aladdin summons Ugo to run away, and after being exhausted, the boys find out that the monster ants have grown large legs. Alibaba fights the enemy only to find his attack useless. It turns out that these ants are slime, and all of the slime fuse into a large entity that resembles Alibaba with a dagger. Aladdin summons Ugo and begins to channel Heat Magic. Chapters ''Night 1:'' His Name Is Aladdin ''Night 2:' His Name Is Alibaba ''Night 3: Aladdin and Alibaba'' ''Night 4: Dungeon Diving'' ''Night 5: Adventure'' ''Night 6: The Dungeon's Center'' ''Night 7: Dungeon's Menace'' ''Extra Comic: I, According to Shinobu Ohtaka 1'' ''Extra Comic: I, According to Shinobu Ohtaka 2'' ''Extra Comic: Magi Production Diary'' Category:Volumes